Uzumaki
by Shonen King 69
Summary: Sen is one of the many Uzumaki shinobi, his goal is to become Hokage in honor the clan's ancestor. Along the way, he will face many obstacles and foes. Will he be able to follow in the footsteps of previous great shinobi? OCs accepted.
1. Chapter 1: The Spiral's Legacy

Uzumaki

Chapter 1: The Spiral's Legacy

Many years have passed since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War and the conflict has faded into nothing more but a bad memory. From the foundations of the Shinobi Alliance, peace has reigned through the Five Great shinobi nations. A new village was built by Konoha(Hidden Leaf) Shinobi who had survived the war. Its foundation was built on the historical site where two legendary shinobi fought and where they were buried. From this site, the village spiraled out in two directions as it flourished. This village became known as Nikajougakure no Sato(The Village of Hidden in the Two Spirals). In this village there is a strong belief in the Will of Fire, the desire to protect one's village even if cost them their life. This belief is past down to each generation of Shinobi, but to a select few, the members of the Uzumaki Clan, a clan formed by the villages founder and formed not by blood but beliefs, they reserve the honor of being the protectors of this belief, the Protectors of the Will of Fire.

The sun shone above the village of Nikajou. Nikajou's gates were bordered by statues bearing the likenesses of the two legendary shinobi, facing each other while using their signature techniques against each other. The village itself was filled with buildings and appeared to have the shape of two spirals as its name suggests. In the center of the village was a large mansion like home with a more classical appearance the building around it. Inside the building, a boy knelt down to table and was eating cup ramen with a pair of chopsticks. The boy had short messy black hair and red eyes. He wore a black jacket with a hood that had white lining with a pair of black pants.

"SEN!" A woman exclaimed as she slammed the door behind the boy named Sen. She had long pink hair and green eyes. She wore a sleeveless red shirt, a pink sash over a pair of black shorts, and pair of black sandals. She wore a black clothed Nikajou hitae- ite, which resembled the old Konoha hitae- ite, around her forehead.

Sen's eyes became blank and white as he quickly slurped up his ramen, almost choking. "Hanahime- Chan!" Sen interjected as he turned to the older woman.

"I just a message from the Hokage stating that you never showed up for shinobi duties, what do you think you're doing slacking off like that?" Hanahime asked as she pointed at Sen.

"I… uh…" Sen mumbled as he scratched the back of his neck while trying to find an excuse.

"Come on!" Hanahime ordered as she grabbed Sen's ear and began pulling it and pulling him out the door.

"Ow! Hey! Stop that Hanahime!" Sen pleaded as Hanahime pulled him through the doorway.

XxX

My name is Uzumaki Sen, a shinobi of Nikajougakure no Sato and a member of the Uzumaki Clan. My parents were once shinobi of the Uzumaki Clan as well, but when I was just a baby, they went off on a mission and never returned. Since then, Hanahime has been taking care of me and teaching me the way of the shinobi and what it means to be an Uzumaki. Although I'm not related to the founder of clan, I strive to become as great a shinobi as him and become Hokage in his honor.

Hanahime kicked opened the door to an office and threw Sen into the room, causing him to fly into the desk in the middle of the room.

"Ow…" Sen moaned as he stood up while holding his face.

"Sen!"

Sen looked up from his hands and saw a middle age man sitting at the desk. The man had short black hair and green eyes and stubble on his chin. He wore a white haori trimmed with an orange flame pattern over a shinobi uniform and flak jacket and had the Nikajou hitae- ite around his head.

"This is the fourth day in a row you've shirked your shinobi duties, are you taking any of this seriously? Why did you become a shinobi if you weren't going to do any work?" The man asked.

"Hmph, blow it out your ass, Hokage- Sama." Sen said in a mocking manner as he looked away annoyed.

A blood vessel bulged in the Hokage's forehead as he gritted his teeth in anger.

Hanahime suddenly tackled Sen and restrained him while covering his mouth. "Um, sorry about that Hokage- Sama… Kids, what are you going to do, right?" Hanahime asked with a smile while ignoring Sen struggled to break free from her grasp. She glared at Sen out of the corner of her eyes angrily. "Listen you little punk, if you embarrass me or our clan, I'll kill you," She warned. "…got it?" She asked as she bent his neck sharply causing it to crack.

Sen only nodded in confirmation with blank white eyes as tears streamed down the side of his face in a comical fashion.

"Anyway, to the point, I didn't call you here for a lecture or chastisement…" The Hokage stated. '_Even though you really need one…_' He thought. "I called you here because I need you for mission." He informed.

"A mission, you mean more _chores_!" Sen stated when he freed his mouth from Hanahime's grasp for a brief movement.

"We all had to D- rank missions when were Genin(Low Ninja), you are no exception…" The Hokage stated. "Though this is a D- Rank mission, I think you'll be interested in the client…" The Hokage said with a smile.

XxX

A few seconds later, Sen was running down a street of the village with a blissful smile on his face to the confusion of the many villagers he passed. His manner of running could almost be considered skipping. "Khehehe, judging by Hokage- Sama's description of this client, he must be loaded!" Sen stated as his smile widened. "After this mission, I'll be rich, YAHOO!" He exclaimed as jumped into the air and punched toward the sky with a wide smile catching a lot of people's attention.

XxX

In a large, luxuriously decorated room, a small girl sat up in a canopy bed, staring out of the window to her right. She had long orange- blonde hair and deep gray eyes. She wore a pink silk nightgown with white cuffs and collar. She appeared to be frail and sickly and had a pale skin tone.

The fabric draped over her bed was bright red to match the walls and interior décor of her room. Her sheets in contrasts were a deep pink to compliment the red.

In the girl's lap, rested a small hardback book that was titled, The Tale of a Gallant Shinobi.

The door of the girl's room opened and a man dressed in a black suit walked carrying a tray of various foods and green tea as a drink.

"Izuna- Sama, it's time for your noon meal." He informed as he walked toward Izuna's bed.

Izuna remained silent as she continued to stare out of the window.

"Come now, Izuna- Sama, you have to eat something, look at you, you get thinner each day, I worry for your heath…" The man stated. He sat the tray beside her and bowed before leaving. "Please eat something Izuna- Sama…" He pleaded.

XxX

_Ding- Dong… Ding- Dong_

Sen repeatedly pressed the doorbell of the large gates of a large house, the largest in Nikajou, with a blank and bored look on his face.

The house grounds were very large and a large koi pond on both sides of the stone pathway to the front door.

Sen stood at gates waiting for someone to answer, but no one did to Sen's dissatisfaction. "Screw this, I'll just hop over it!" Sen stated. He took a few steps backward before running toward the gate and jumping at it. His foot collided with the gate which he used to jump up off from and over onto the house's grounds. "That's it? The only security this place has is wall anyone could jump over? I expected more from the wealthiest family in Hi no Kuni(Land of Fire)…" Sen stated. He took a single step and the ground underneath his foot collapsed into hole that he fell into. He hung from the edge of hole with a sweatdrop on his head. "I can't believe I fell for that…" Sen said. "Nnnargh!" He grunted as he pulled himself up and swung his legs up out of the hole. He stood up and dusted himself off. "Whew, at least, that's all over…" Sen sighed.

Suddenly, a group of shinobi clad completely in black surrounded Sen, to the young Genin's surprise.

"…Fffffuck…" Sen cursed.

XxX

The hand servant who had served Izuna her food earlier sat a table sipping tea. He pulled out a pocket watch and looked at the time.

Suddenly, the group of shinobi opened the door and threw Sen, causing him to slide along the floor.

"Here is the Genin you requested Ideki- San." One of the shinobi informed before closing the door.

Sen stood up and began rubbing his hurting face.

"You must be Uzumaki Sen." Ideki said as he set down his tea glass. "Pleased to meet you, I am Ideki, house keeper and Izuna- Sama's personal attendant. I am your client." Ideki greeted.

"Wait, you're my client, the butler?" Sen asked.

"I said I'm the housekeeper and Izuna- Sama's personal attendant." Ideki reminded.

"Sounds like a butler to me…" Sen stated with half lidded eyes.

"Grrr…" Ideki grumbled in anger. He took a deep breath and calmed downed. "That isn't important, about your mission, a week ago, Kiwada- Sama, the wife of Kumamaru- Dono and mother of Izuna- Sama, passed away, this initial grief was hard on Izuna- Sama but since then, Izuna- Sama has been facing physical and emotional abuse from her father…Now she doesn't eat, she doesn't sleep, she never leaves her room, and lately, she no longer talks, not even to me. She's been reduced to a shell of the former cheerful little girl I cared for since her birth. I've tried everything I could do to get her to open back up, but every attempt was in vain, she barely seems aware of my presence anymore, that's where you come in, your task is a simple but difficult one, put a smile back on our dear Izuna- Sama's face." Ideki pleaded.

Sen remained silent before suddenly slamming his hands onto the table before standing up. "You bring me in here for a task like that?" Sen asked as he walked toward the door in a huff.

"Wait, you're just going to leave like that?" Ideki asked with widened eyes.

Sen stopped and looked back at Ideki while he picked his nose with his pinkie with a blank look on his face. "I'm a shinobi not some psychologist or shrink, I don't have time for such meaningless task…" Sen stated. He faced forward and began to take another step, but…

"PLEASE MAKE OUR IZUNA- SAMA SMILE AGAIN! I'LL PAY YOU ANYTHING!" Ideki pleaded as he now was on the floor bowing to Sen. His eyes were clenched shut as he gritted his teeth while tears forced themselves out of his closed eyes.

Sen looked back once again and stared in awe at Ideki's plea. He smiled warmly and walked up to Ideki. "There's no need for all that, I was only joking." Sen stated, causing Ideki to look up at him in confusion. "I may be selfish, greedy, and self-absorbed, but I'm not heartless, I'll see what I can do as long as you're willing to pay." Sen stated.

Ideki smiled as tears of tears streamed down his face.

XxX

Izuna continued to sit in her bed and stared outside of her window in complete silence. She heard the door and remained unfazed as usual.

"Hey, are you this Izuna girl?"

Izuna jumped slightly upon hearing an unfamiliar voice and turned her head toward the doorway to see the owner of the voice, Sen. She averted her gaze and looked down at her book as she tightened her grip on it.

"So…" Sen began as he walked toward Izuna's bed. "Do you like to play games? I pretty good at board games you know? Hehehehe…" Sen laughed awkwardly, trying to break the ice.

Izuna remained silent, appearing to ignore Sen.

"Oh, I guess you don't like games, eh? What about food, do you want to go out and eat something?" Sen asked putting a smile as a friendly front.

Once again, Izuna remained silent almost as if she had not heard Sen.

Sen dropped his smile and began to scratch the back of his neck. '_Come on Sen, what do girls like? Come on, think, THINK! DAMN YOU Y CHROMOSOME!_' Sen thought as his frustration grew. Sen looked down and noticed Izuna's book. "I see you, have a book… Do like books? Is that your favorite one?" Sen asked, desperately trying to create conversation. "Can I take a look?" Sen asked as reached out and placed his hand on the book.

Izuna's eyes widened the moment Sen's hand touched her book. She suddenly slapped Sen across the cheek on an instinct.

The two were in shock at what had just happened, but it had a greater impact on Izuna more than it did Sen.

"I… I think I should go…" Sen stated. He turned around and began to leave when he felt a tug on one of his sleeves.

"Don't go…" Izuna mumbled quietly to Sen's surprise.

Sen slowly turned his head back to Izuna and saw her tugging onto his sleeve while she held her book close to chest. "You talked…" Sen said as that was the only thing in his head.

"I'm sorry slapping you, it's just that, this book is precious to me, I don't want anybody to touch it. It's not because you did anything… it's just… this is the only thing I have to remember my mother…" Izuna stated. "My mother was once a great shinobi and I always wanted to be just like her one day, but my father, he told me that I was worthless, too weak a shinobi, that I'd probably just be killed and I shouldn't even bother… lately, I been thinking that he may be right…" Izuna stated as she clenched her mother's book.

"Well he may be right…" Sen stated as he turned away and began picking his nose with his pinky, getting Izuna's attention. "Maybe fate is against you becoming a shinobi, but fate is what you make of it. If you just stay in bed the rest of your life, you'll never become a shinobi. But if you work hard enough, you can achieve your goals." Sen informed. Sen looked over his shoulder and at Izuna and saw with a slight smile on her face as tears streamed down her face. "Looks like my work here is done…" Sen stated with a smile.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2: The Pupil is an Apple

Uzumaki

Chapter 2: The Pupil is an Apple

Sen hid behind the trunk of a tree peering out from behind it. He saw a Nikajou shinobi clad completely in black standing out in the open. "Gotcha." Sen mumbled underneath his breath. He sudden leapt out from behind the tree as pulled out two handfuls of shuriken. "Hey Sensei!" Sen exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Sen's teacher exclaimed as he looked up and behind him at the armed Sen who smirked sadistically at him.

"Try this one on for size!" Sen exclaimed as swung both his arms to the side, throwing both handfuls of shuriken at his teacher.

"OH CRAP!" Sen's teachers exclaimed as watched the flurry of shuriken draw near him.

XxX

Later, Sen and his teacher sat in a small office, at a desk, in front of Hanahime. Both had looks of discontent on their face and were glaring at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

"Let me guess, more trouble between you two?" Hanahime sighed.

"As usual this kid is an absolute monster! He doesn't listen to my authority at all, hell, he hardly even pays attention to my instructions at all! Today's exercise was going to be kunai and shuriken target practice, but instead, it turned into assassination practice." Sen's teacher informed.

"Pfft, maybe I'd listen to you if you had any authority or had anything to teach..." Sen deadpanned.

"What'd you say punk?" Sen's teacher asked as he turned to Sem.

"You heard me, I'm twice the shinobi you are and I'm just Genin." Sen stated.

"THAT'S IT! I REFUSE TO BE THIS SNOT NOSED BRAT'S INSTRUCTOR ANY LONGER! I QUIT!" Sen's now former teacher exclaimed before getting and walking out of the room.

"Three days, that's a new record..." Sen stated as he pulled out a small notepad and pencil and scribbled something down.

"GET SERIOUS!" Hanahime ordered as she punch Sen in the back of his head, causing him to drop his pad and paper.

"Owwwwww..." Sen groaned in pain as he held the back of his head.

"That's the eighth instructor you've drove away! You say you want to be Hokage one day, but how will you become Hokage if you don't learn the fundamentals and basics of Ninjutsu?" Hanahime asked.

"Tch, I don't to learn that stuff from a second rate shinobi, I'll just learn all the stuff on my own!" Sen boasted before stoming out of the room.

Hanahime shook her heah with a sigh. "Honestly, that kid is like a little brother..." She stated. "An annoying little brother..." She specified as a blood vessel bulge in forehead.

XxX

Sen hung upside down from a tree branch with his arms folded over his chest and eye closed giving him a fox face as he was deep in thought. "Grrr... Ghrrrrrmmm... GHAAARRRRHHHH!" Sen exclaimed as he began pulling his hair with blank white eyes. He flipped off of the tree branch and onto his feet gritting his teeth in anger. "Damn, I have _no_ idea what the basics are or how to learn them, me and my big mouth!" Sen shouted as he agressively ran his finger though his hair, messing it up. "I'll just having get stronger without learning those damn fundamentals!" Sen announced.

"Groaggurgh!"

"What the hell?" Sen asked in responsed to sound while looking around. "Hmm?" He mumbeld as he turned around and saw a man walking out from behind the tree. He had shoulderlength black hair with a bang covering on of his golden eyes. He wore a black leather suit that had multiple zippable pockets. He carried a filled bottle of sake in one of his hands.

"Man, I should really stop spending my nights drinking, I always end up hungover all day and wake up in the most weirdest places..." The man stated.

"Hey, excuse me, drunkard,"

The 'drunkard' looked over toward Sen and grimaced. "H- hey... I'm not drunk... I'm... I'm just a little tipsy..." He informed.

"Umm... isn't that the same thing?" Sen asked.

"Hey... sh- shut up!" The 'drunkard' slurred.

"I don't have time this, I have to get to training!" Sen stated .

"Training?" The 'drunkard' repeated. He noticed the Hitae- ite around Sen's forehead and arched an eyebrow in interest.

"Yeah, training, so leave or else you'll just wind up getting in my way." Sen ordered.

"Wait a minute,my name is Goshumaru, I can help you with you're training." Goshumaru stated.

"You?" Sen asked.

"I might not look like it, but I used to be a shinobi in my day, I can teach you all the basics and more...for a price of course." Goshumaru stated.

"What is the price?" Sen asked.

"As you can see, I'm out of a job, so I can 't afford to buy alcohol, so that's where you come in, You give me a percentage of your earnings from mission, so I can buy myself more alcohol." Goshumaru stated.

"Heh, sure, I'll accept you as my new Instructor, if you think you can keep up." Sen agreed.

"You just worry about coming here tommorow for you first day of training. I'll make sure that your time with me is hell." Goshumaru swore with a sadistic smile. "Prepare to put you blood, sweat, tears, and even more blood into this." Goshumaru informed.

"Sir, yes, sir..." Sen agreed with a smirk.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3: The Training Begins

Uzumaki

Chapter 3: The Training Begins

Goshamaru sat under the tree in the clearing where he met Sen yesterday, fast asleep while holding a bottle sake and his face flustered.

"Hey."

Goshamaru stirred for a second before resuming his sleep while turning his head.

"I SAID WAKE UP"

The speaker suddenly kicked Goshamaru in the shin, causing him to instantly wake up with blank, white eyes.

"GYAHAH!" Goshamaru exclaimed in pain as he grabbed his shin, tightly clenching his eyes shut. He opened one of his eyes and looked up at the kicker, Sen. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU KICK ME YOU LITTLE BRAT?" Goshamaru asked.

"You wouldn't wake up... so I kicked you." Sen explained as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why would you kick me? You could speak loudly or shake me!" Goshamaru informed.

"It worked didn't it?" Sen asked as his squinted his eyes into a fox face and flashed a smiled.

Goshamaru glared at Sen silently with a grimace. "I... hate you... sooooo much..." Goshamaru grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, hate me all you want, we still have a deal." Sen reminded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wad of bills and held it front of Goshamaru. "Here's my earnings for today." Sen informed.

Goshamaru took the wad from Sen and began counting it. "Huh? Is this it?" Goshamaru asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm a Genin, how much do you expect me to make?" Sen asked.

"Whatever, I might be able to get something light with this…" Goshamaru sighed as shoved the money into his pocket. "Okay then, time to begin your training." He said standing up. "But first, come here, I need to touch you." He said as he held out his hand in front of Sen.

Sen silently stared a Goshamaru with a disturbed look on his face. "You want to run that by me again?" He asked.

"Oh shut you dirty minded brat!" Goshamaru ordered as he placed his hand on Sen's head.

"Hey, what are you-"

Before Sen could finish his sentence, a white aura began to radiate from his body to his surprise.

"Hmm… no good, you're don't have the chakra for this jutsu." Goshamaru stated. "So it looks like we're going to have to improve your chakra a bit before I can teach you this jutsu." He informed with a wicked grin.

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Sen mumbled with a sweatdrop on his head.

XxX

A shopkeeper was sorting fruits in his stand with smile on one of the streets of Nikajou. He suddenly felt a rumbling that caused him to look up from his stand an off into the distance. He saw a large dust cloud, causing him to squint and try to see what was making only widen his eyes in horror.

A large black bull created the dust cloud by running as it chased Sen who has a fearful expression on his face. It was armed with long horns that were sharp enough to easily skewer a man and had Goshamaru riding atop off it.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Sen yelled looking back at Goshamaru.

"What do you mean? This is perfect training!" Goshamaru stated with an evil laugh.

"HOW THE HELL IS THIS TRAINING!" Sen asked angrily.

"This makes good exorcise! And will thus help increase you're chakra levels!" Goshamaru informed.

"THAT'S THE DUMBEST THING I EVER HEARD! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" Sen exclaimed as he ran passed the fruit stand followed by the bull and Goshamaru.

The shopkeeper stared off into space with stunned expression on his face. "You know what? I'm going to close up shop for today…" He stated.

XxX

Sen and Goshamaru sat at a table in a restaurant with Sen glaring angrily at Goshamaru.

"I hate you so much…" Sen informed.

"Oh get over it, I took you out to eat didn't I?" Goshamaru asked.

"Hmph, whatever, when do we order anyway?" Sen asked.

"Oh, I already ordered for you." Goshamaru said with evil looking grin.

"Huh?" Sen asked.

"Food will also increase your chakra levels, so I figure this will help with your training." Goshamaru stated.

"What did you order?" Sen asked.

"Hehe, you're about to find out, because here it is." Goshamaru answered.

A waitress walked up to Sen and Goshamaru's table and began placing bowls filled with an oozy, greenish brown slop.

Sen stared down at the slop with a disgusted look on his face as he pinched his nose from the stench. "Oh god, what the hell is this stuff?" Sen asked.

"A mix of dried leaves, various animal intestines and livers, ground up grasshopper and beetle larvae, and some vitamin rich clay for texture." Goshamaru informed.

"I AIN'T EATING THIS CRAP!" Sen exclaimed.

"Would you rather run with the bull again?" Gosha asked.

"Fine…" Sen groaned as he hesitantly picked up the bowl.

XxX

A stack of empty bowls stood in front of Sen, who had a sickly look on his face which tinged blue.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" Goshamaru asked.

"No…" Sen mumbled. He looked up with a pitiful expression. "How long do I have to do this?" Sen whined.

"Hmm, well this jutsu requires a lot of chakra so… 2-3 weeks, a month tops." Goshamaru informed.

"WHAT?" Sen exclaimed.

And so began a long regime to improve Sen's chakra levels where Goshamaru more or less put Sen through hell.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4: This Is The Amazing Jutsu?

Uzumaki

Chapter 4: This Is The Amazing Jutsu?

A little over month has passed since Sen's chakra building training began and now his new, albeit disgruntled, teacher, Goshamaru has decided that is time to teach Sen the jutsu he has been building Sen chakra for.

Goshamaru stood outside of the Nikajou hospital, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and tapping his foot. "Hmm?" He mumbled as he looked to his left.

Beside Goshamaru, stood Sen who was covered in bandages and on a crutch and glared angrily at him. "Have I told how much I hate you..." Sen asked.

"Yeah, yeah, one hundred fifty two times, it get's more annoying everytime, now come on, it's time to teach you the jutsu like I promised..." Goshamaru informed as he began walking away.

"Finally, with all this chakra training, it's probably some awesome and powerful technique!" Sen said with an excited, wide smile on his face as followed behind Goshamaru, unraveling his bandages and tossing them and his crutch away.

XxX

Goshamaru and Sen were in a clearing within a small forest with three logs sticking out vertically of the ground and a small. Goshamaru rubbed his chin as he observed the area while Sen sat on one of the logs, resting his head in his palm with a bored, half awake look on his face.

"Yeah, this ought to do it..." Goshamaru stated. "Okay Gin," Goshamaru said turned to Sen.

"It's Sen..." Sen reminded with half lidded eyes.

"Whatever, it's time I demonstrate the jutsu I'm going to teach you." Goshamaru informed.

"Finally..." Sen grumbled as he leapt off of the log and landed in front of Goshamaru. "So what's the jutsu?" Sen asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Just watch," Goshamaru requested as he formed a hand seal. "...Kage Bushin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Technique)!" Goshamaru exclaimed.

"Kage... Bushin..." Sen repeated with half lidded eyes and a sweatdrop on his head.

Five Goshamaru clones suddenly appeared behind the original in a cloud of smoke. The original Goshamaru folding his arms over his chest with a smirk and his clones did the same. "Well, what do you think?" Goshamaru asked before his clones were suddenly dispelled.

There was a long, awkward silence between Sen and Goshamaru before Sen finally responded.

"I'm out of here..." Sen stated as he began to walk away.

"Wait a minute! Where are you going?" Goshamaru asked as he reached out a hand for Sen.

Sen stopped and turned back toward Goshamaru. "I'm going to find a better teacher, one who won't waste my time trying to teach me some silly jutsu..." Sen informed.

"Silly Jutsu? I'll have you know this Jutsu was passed done from the village's founder himself!" Goshamaru exclaimed.

"Big deal..." Sen said rolling his eyes.

"Hmph, like a Genin like you would even be able to use this jutsu..." Goshamaru said as he turned away folding his arms behind his head with a smirk.

"WHAT? Do not underestimate me! This is just some bushinjustu(Cloning Technique), the kind we learn in the academy! I mastered this kind of ninjutsu(Ninja Technique) a long time ago, just watch!" Sen ordered as he formed the same hand seal as Goshamaru did earlier. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Sen exclaimed.

A Sen clone appeared beside the original, laying on the ground. It had paler skin and was much skinner, overall, appearing very sick.

Sen stared down at the failed clone with a sweat drop on his head in embarassment.

"Look at that, you can even do a 'simple bushinjustu', and you call yourself a shinobi..." Goshamaru taunted.

"Grrgh, just you wait, I'll master this jutsu and do it in record time!" Sen boasted as he pointed at Goshamaru.

"Big words, but let's see you do it." Goshamaru egged on with a smirk.

XxX

In another land, where rain poured in a gloomy, dark afternoon, a small boy wearing a gray cloak, the hood of which was pulled over head. The boy was curled up in an alley, trying to hold back his tears.

"M- Mom... D- Dad..." He mumbled. He remembered the image of a woman with long black hair that laying on the ground in a pool of her own blood as she held a wound in her side.

"_Shinjo! Run! Get out of her son! Before he-" _

The woman, Shinjo's mother, stopped mid sentence to look up and see the silhouettte of man standing above that appeared to have monstrous glowing red eyes and wielded a katana. The man raised his katana into the air before swinging it down onto the woman.

"_Nooooooo!"_

The man's katana was now stained with blood that ran down the edge of blade. Blood was splattered onto the floor and part of the wall. Shinjo's mother's hand laid on the ground, motionless, completely void of life.

Shinjo immediately clenched his shut and gritted his teeth in response to his painful memory. "Why... why...?" He sobbed as his tears stream down his cheeks.

Lightning suddenly flashed as the silhouettte of the same man who killed Shinjo's mother appeared above him. The man raised his katana into the air as lightning flashed once more and swung down with sound of thunder.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Uzumaki

Chapter 5: A New Mission, To Yachi no Kuni!

Hanahime stood at a kitchen counter, chopping various vegetables. "Agh!" She interjected when she

accidentally nicked her finger. "Man, didn't know preparing a meal could be so painful..." She she

before she began to suck on her cut.

"I'm home!" Sen called as he walk up to the the doorway of the kitchen.

"Oh, welcome back Sen." Hanahime greeted as he took her finger out of her mouth and turned to Sen.

Two identical twin boys suddenly ran in grabbed onto Sen's legs. One wearing an orange shirt and

black shorts and the other wearing a black shirt and orange shorts. Both had black spiky hair and brown

eyes. "Hi Sen- nii!" The boys greeted.

"Hi Haseo, Hi Hibiki." Sen greeted in returned.

"No no no Sen! He's Haseo." Hibiki, the one in the orange shirt, said pointing at his twin.

"And he's Hibiki." Haseo, the one in the black shirt, said pointing back at Hibiki.

"Give a break, it's nearly impossible to tell you two apart and I've have a long day..." Sen sighed.

"Is that so?" Hanahime asked. "What have you been all day?" She added.

"That Goshamaru bastard's been drilling me to learn this stupid Kage Bushin no Jutsu. It's a waste of

my time, I can make at least twenty clones with a standard Bushin no Jutsu, why should I bother

learning the Kage Bushin no Jutsu that I can only make two clones with?" Sen asked.

"Wait, Goshamaru? Goshamaru's teaching you Jutsu?" Hanahime asked.

"Yeah, do you know him or something?" Sen asked.

"Grrroaaahhh! That Goshamru! When I get my hands on him, I'll crush, I'll pulverise him, I'll maim

him, I'll rip him to shreds, I'll utterly destroy that bastard!" Hanahime grumbled as she began knifing

the kitchen counter. "WHY GOSHAMARU? HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?" Hanahime

sobbed as she slumped over the counter and broke into tears.

Sen and the twins stare on at Hanahime with disturbed looks on their faces and sweatdrops on their

heads.

"Sen- nii, I'm scared..." Hibiki mumbled.

"M- me too..." Haseo informed as he held on tight to Sen's leg.

Hanahime suddenly stood back to the three boy's surprise before walking over to the refrigerator,

opening its door, and taking out a bottle of sake. She uncorked the bottle and began chug the entire

thing. "Ahhhh..." She sighed as she finished it with a drunken blush on her face. "I'm over it now..."

She stated.

"There's a story behind this that no one wants to know..." Sen said with a sweatdrop on his head and half lidded.

"Oh yeah Sen, the Hokage called for you earlier, he has a mission for you..." Hanahime informed.

"A mission? You got a be kidding me..." Sen said as he facepalmed.

XxX

Sen lazily walked into the Hokage's office with a groan. "You wanted me old man?" Sen asked.

"You're here, without Hanahime dragging/throwing you here? This is a rare occurrence..." The Hokage

stated. "And I am not that old... I'm not even 40 yet..." He added. "Anyway your mission is a simple

one, you have to transport a load of clay to an artisan village in Yachi no Kuni(Land of Marshes), you

should tread carefully through the swamps and marshes in that country. You will begin your mission

tomorrow at dawn, so get up early." The Hokage ordered. "Dismissed!" Hokage finished.

"Sir, yes sir..." Sen saluted tiredly.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Uzumaki

Chapter 6: The Mission Begins!

It was an early morning in Nikajougakure, with the sun barely risen over the horizon. Sen walked toward the village's gates with a sleepy look on his face. He wore a backpack that carried the load of the clay. He stopped in front of the gate and yawned. He turned to the statue of the Uzumaki Clan's Founder and bowed to it. "Wish me luck ancestor..." Sen requested. '_This is stupid, why do we have to pay our respects to this dead geezer before leaving the village?_' Sen thought with half lidded eyes as a sweatdrop appeared on his head.

"Sen~! Sen- Kun~!"

"Huh?" Sen mumbled as he stood back up and looked over his shoulder and behind his back. He saw Izuna running toward him and waving at him.

Izuna stopped in front of Sen and bowled over with her hands on her knees and began panting before suddenly cough violently into her hand to Sen's surprise.

"Um... are you okay?" Sen asked with half lidded eyes.

Izuna looked back up at Sen before suddenly embracing him with smile. "Sen~!" Izuna squeeled.

Sen looked down at Izuna with a confused look on his face. "Um... do I know you?" Sen asked.

"What?" Izuna asked in horror. "It's me, don't you recognize me?" She asked.

Sen looked away as he scratched the back of his head in thought. "Lets see now..." Sen said as he imagined a diagram of a blank head. '_Those eyes..._' He thought as he imagined the blank head with Izuna's eyes. '_That hair..._' He added as he imagined the head with Izuna's hair. Sen remained silent for a few seconds in thought before replying. "Not riniging a bell..." Sen answered with a shrug.

"WHAT? How can you say that? It's me, Izuna! Did you really forget about me?" Izuna asked.

"Oh, Izuna!" Sen said in realization. "Sorry about that, it's just that I know so many girls, I just can't remember them." Sen laughed. He quickly cut his laughter short when he notice Izuna glaring up at him with a shadow cast over her now glowing red eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Izuna asked as she held up a knife to Sen's horror.

'_Oh crap...' _Sen thought as he tinged blue and began to sweat.

XxX

Goshamaru sat atop the roof of a nearby building watching Sen and Izuna as he drunk from a bottle of sake.

"Now Izuna, no need to get- GYAAAAAGGHHH!" Sen screamed.

"Hehe, Sen you have lot to to learn about women my young friend..." Goshamaru laughed as his face became flustered, signifying that he was drunk.

"Like you're one to talk."

Goshamaru's eyes blankened as he slowly turned his head around to an angry Hanahime that stood over him with a shadow cast over her eyes. "Oh... h- hey Hanahime..." Goshamaru wimpered with a sweatdrop on his head as he instantally sobered up.

"It's been a long time Goshamaru, about twelve... thirteen years?" Hanahime asked as she began cracking her knuckles.

"...Well screw this, I'm out of here!" Goshamaru said before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"HEY! Get back here!" Hanahime ordered as she shook her fist in the air.

XxX

Sen walked through one of the forests covering Hi no Kuni(Land of Fire) with a pout on his face. He was covered in cuts and was carrying a bento box that had a note that read, 'I hope you enjoy this bento box lunch I made for and good luck on your mission- Love, Izuna'. "Girls are so weird..." Sen mumbled.

Unbeknownst to Sen, three shadows sat in the tree branches above him. One of the shadow swung its arm downward, as if ordering to attack. The two other shadows suddenly leapt from the branches they sat in and each threw a shuriken.

Sen widened his eyes as he spun on his heel, pulling out a kunai from a pouch on his right leg, and deflected the kunai into the trunks of trees adjacent to him with a swing of his kunai. "An ambush?" He mumbled.

The first shadow leapt toward Sen, revealing itself to a middle aged man who was brandishing a knfie. He attempted to stab Sen, but the young Genin headbutted the blade of the knife, using the metal plate of his headband to protect him and knock the knife out of the man.

After disarming the man, Sen uppercutted him and followed it up with a spinning kick to the jaw, knocking the would- be assailant onto his back and unconscious.

The two other shadows, who ran into the light, revealing themselves as men who appeared to be in their mid twenties., rushed Sen from both sides to his surprise, each wielding a knife of their own. They both prepared to strike, but Sen managed to stop them mid strike by grabbing them by the wrists before suddenly spinning on his heel and throwing one of them into the trunk of a tree and the other into the first.

"Heh, too easy!" Sen chuckled as he dusted off his hands with a clap as smiled widely. "Next, you no name crooks will think twice before taking a shinobi!" Sen boasted. "Hmm?" He mumbled as he looked back over at the younger two men. He noticed that on the back of the shirts the younger men wore, there was a symbol that resembled a red and white uchiwa fan. He turned back the older man and nudged him over with his foot and saw the same symbol on the back of his shirt. "This symbol... I know I've seen it somewhere before... but where?" Sen asked as he put his finger to his chin in thought. "Oh well, it's probable nothing important anyway..." Sen said with a shrug. "I still have to deliver this friggin' clay." Sen remembered before walking away and leaving the unconscious men behind.

XxX

Later that afternoon, the men began to stir before returning to consciousness and standing back up to their feet.

"Man, we got beat up by a kid, how embarassing..." One of the younger men said.

"If you think this is bad, just wait until the boss finds about this, he'll have our thumbs." The older man stated as pulled out a cigar and put it into his mouth before checking himself for his lighter.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about your thumbs..."

The three men quickly turned in the direction of the voice to see a man standing in the shadows of the trees, with only his eyes and the light shining off of his blood stained katana visible.

"Who are-"

"GYAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!"

XxX

The screams of the men echoed throughout the forest, causing a flock of ravens and crows to fly off as blood was splattered onto several trees in the area.

XxX

As he walked through the forest, the swordsman hidden in the shadows licked the fresh blood off of the blade of his katana. "Delicious~!" He moaned orgasmically. "But it still isn't enough... This sword still hungers for more blood! There's a village around here, yes? Of course, that little artisan village in Yachi no Kuni! Time to make another village a meal, fufufu..." He chuckled with a sinister smirk on his face that reflected onto the blade of his katana as he held it up to his face.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Uzumaki

Chapter 7

Sen walked through forest as the sun began to set with a tired look on his face. He walked toward one of the forest's trees and sat down in its shade with a sigh. "I've been walking for hours now and I'm still in Hi no Kuni..." Sen stated. He looked up at the now, bright orangish blue sky. "It's starting to get late, I should keep going. Who knows what's in these woods..." Sen commented. He stood back up and continued on through the forest.

XxX

The hokage sat in his office, looking over a document. "Are you there Yamanaka- San?" He asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

A woman suddenly appeared before the Hokage, kneeling down in front of him in respect with her head facing downward and her eyes closed. She had dusty blonde hair and wore a black sleeveless one piece with a gray sleeveless vest on top of it and black sandals. She wore a black Nijakou headband around her head, carried a ninjato in a holster on the back or her vest, and had a purple tatoo on her shoulder.

"My appologizes if I've disturbed you Hokage, but I have urgent news to tell you." Yamanaka stated. "Around 1400 this afternon, the Destroyer- nin patroling the area came across the corpses of three unknown men, the men's bodies were missing limbs that were scattered all over the scene and appeared to be cut with a sword, most likely a katana, and were butchered beyond recognition." She informed.

"I have heard that there have been numerous murders in other countries recently, I though the shinobi forces of those countries would've dealt with this by now..." The hokage stated. "Yamanaka- San! I want you get the Investigation Team on this right away." He ordered.

"Yes Hokage- Sama, but before I go, there is something that I have to show you..." She stated as she opened her green eyes and stood up. She reach into one of the pockets of her vest and pulled out a cut up piece of one of the bandits that attacked Sen's shirt with the fan symbol in on it, to the Hokage's surprise.

"This is..." The Hokage interjected.

XxX

It had gotten later and was now night. Sen continued to tread toward the border of Hi no Kuni and Yachi no Kuni with the light of the moon and stars lighting his way. Sen was no longer in a forest and was now walking through an open marshland. As he walked he started to yawn. "Man, it's really late now... I hope this village I'm delivering this clay to has an inn or something..." Sen spoke through his yawn. "Wait a minute..." Sen snapped with an angry expression on his face. An image of Goshamaru drinking a bottle of sake suddenly appeared in his head.

"_Tanks for da booze kid... hic..." Sen's Mental Goshamaru said drunkenly._

"GAH! THAT GOSHAMARU GUY! I GAVE ALL MY MONEY TO THAT GOSHAMARU GUY!" Sen outbursted. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Sen cursed as he began stomping his foot. "Now I'm out in the middle nowhere with no money to stay at inn and the only thing I have to show for it is this stupid Kage Bushin no Jutsu that I can only make two clones with!" Sen shouted angrily.

"Hello?"

"Huh?" Sen said as he calmed down and looked off into the distance in confusion.

XxX

In another part of the marshlands, Shinjo was stuck in in te mud, slowly sinking down to the bottom of the marsh. He held his arms up, to keep them out of the mud. "Hello? Is anybody there? Help me!" Shinjo called.

Sen walked followed the sounds of Shinjo's cries for help to the edge of the marsh Shinjo was stuck in. "Hahaha, you actually got stuck in one of these marshes? How stupid are you kid?" He laughed.

"Sh- shut up! It's dark and I couldn't see where I was going you... you... ya big stupid doodie head!" Shinjo yelled.

"Really kid? That's the insult you're going with?" Sen asked with a sweatdrop appeared on his head and half lidded eyes.

"JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Shinjo requested.

"Fine, I'll get you out..." Sen stated with a sigh. "...for a price!" Sen added with a devilish smile spread onto his face.

"WHAT?" Shinjo exclaimed in surprise with his jaw dropping and his eyes blankening. "I could die here and you'll only help me if I pay you? What kind of samaritan are you?" Shinjo asked.

"A broke one." Sen deadpanned in response.

"Grrr... fine! I'll give you all the money I have on me right now, just help me!" Shinjo agreed.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Sen stated. He ran toward a tree with vine hanging off of one of it branches, which he grabbed and pulled off. He began to fashion the rope into a lasso before twirling it over his head and tossing it toward Shinjo, prompting the young boy to grab onto it tightly. "Okay hang on!" Sen informed. With one strong jerk, Sen pulled Shinjo out of the mud and swung him through the air, causing Shinjo to land behind him. "Okay kid pay up." Sen requested as he turned to Shinjo and held his hand out in front of him.

"But I don't have any money..." Shinjo informed.

"WHAT?" Sen exclaimed angrily.

"Hehehe, I told you I'd give you all the money I have, but I never said I had any money, so- NYEH!" Shinjo said sticking out his tongue.

"YOU LITTLE!" Sen shouted. He stopped him and sighed as calmed down. "Beat it kid..." Sen said turning away from the Shinjo, causing the boy to look up at his back as he put his tongue back into mouth. "Your mom's probably worried sick about you." Sen added.

"My mom?" Shinjo repeated. "Eeeeeee... BWAHAHAHA!" Shinjo cried as he suddenly burst into tears and his nose began to run.

"WOAH! Geez kid, what's the matter?" Sen asked.

"M- my mom... sh- she was killed... SHE'S DEAD!" Shinjo exclaimed hysterically.

Sen's eyes widened in response to Shinjo's answer. "D- dead...?" He repeated in horror.

To Be Continued...


	8. Omake 1

Uzumaki

Omake 1

A younger Sen sat on a swingset with his hung, looking toward the ground with a solemn expression on his face as a shadow was casted over his face.

_Seconds, Minutes, Hours, Days..._

_How much time has passed since the fateful day?_

_The Day my parents left on a mission, leaving me alone..._

_I was saddened to see them go... _

_I would've been even more saddened if I'd known they were never coming back..._

"_We're going on a mission Sen, we'll be back in two days." My mother had told me._

_Unfortunately, this was a promise she could not keep..._

_Now I sit here alone, no family, no friends..._

"Hey kid, are you Hayashi Sen?"

Sen raised his head about in surprise and saw a sixteen year old Hanahime standing in front of him.

"My name is Hanahime of the Uzumaki Clan, your parents made sure to have the Uzumaki Clan adopt you, should anything happen to them." Hanahime informed. "So I guess that makes me kinda your big sister, eh? I'm warning you know, that I don't tolerate nicknames, but if you must call me something, you can call me Onee- Sama!" She laughed. Her laughter was cut short when she noticed Sen looking away in silence. She suddenly wrapped her arm around Sen's head and forced his face into her chest.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Sen asked with his voice being muffled.

"There there, you've been though a lot lately, Onee- Sama's here for you, let it all out..." Hanahime said in a comforting manner. "If you want, you can dry your tears on my breasts." Hanahime offered.

"...What breasts?" Sen asked.

Hanahime's eyebrow twitched before she suddenly punched Sen across the playground. "WHO YA CALLED FLATCHESTED?" She asked as she cracked her knuckles. She began to walked over to Sen and pulled back her fist for another punch but stopped when she noticed Sen cowering in fear before sighing and lowering her fist. "Sorry, guess I got carried away... I'm going to have to get used to it now that we're a family." She stated.

"A- a family?" Sen repeated.

"Yup, started today, you and I are family." Hanahime said with a cheery smile.

_I guess even when you're alone and scared..._

_Even when you have no friends or family..._

_You can finds somewhere to belong..._

_and find happiness..._

Uzumaki

Omake 1 End


End file.
